Matt Moore
Matthew "Matt" Cody Moore (born June 18, 1989) is an American professional baseball pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays of Major League Baseball (MLB). Moore made his MLB debut in 2012, and was an All-Star in 2013. In 2007, Moore was drafted by the Tampa Bay Rays in the 2008 First-Year Player Draft. Princeton Rays Moore was with the Rookie League Princeton Rays for the 2007 and 2008 seasons. In 2007, he posted a 2.66 ERA in 20.1 innings. In 2008, he had a 2-2 record and a 1.66 ERA in 54.1 innings. He struck-out 106 batters over both seasons. He was named the Baseball America Rookie All-Star at the conclusion of the 2008 season. Bowling Green Hot Rods In 2009, Moore was with the Class A Bowling Green Hot Rods. There, he had an 8-5 record, 3.15 ERA, and struck-out 176 batters in 123 innings pitched. He was also named the South Atlantic League Pitcher of the Week, for the week of June 8. Charlotte Stone Crabs In 2010, Matt pitched for the Class A Advanced Charlotte Stone Crabs. He had a 6-11 record and a 3.36 ERA in 144.2 innings. He also struck-out a league-leading 208 batters. He was named Florida State League Pitcher of the Week four times in 2010 and was also named FSL Post-Season All-Star. At the conclusion of the season, he was named the Baseball America Minor League All-Star. In the off-season, Moore was named the Topps Class A All-Star and the MILB.com Organization All-Star. Montgomery Biscuits For the first part of the 2011 season, Moore pitched with the Double A Montgomery Biscuits. There, he posted a 2.20 ERA, with a 8-3 record, and 131 strikeouts. During his time with Montgomery, he was named the Southern League Pitcher of the Week, for the week of May 31, he was named a SOU Mid-Season All-Star, and at the conclusion of the season, he was named SOU Post-Season All-Star and the SOU Most Outstanding Pitcher. On June 16, 2011, Moore threw the first no-hitter in Montgomery Biscuits history, defeating the Mobile BayBears. Moore struck-out 11 batters and walked two, in the Biscuits' 8-0 victory. Finally, Matt was selected to play in the All-Star Futures Game. He pitched for one inning and struck-out the three batters he faced and even reached 100 mph during his performance. In September 2011, he was named the Baseball America Double A All-Star. Durham Bulls In July 2011, Moore was promoted to the Triple A Durham Bulls. He pitched 52.2 innings, recording a 1.37 ERA, 4-0 record, and 79 strikeouts. He was named International League Pitcher of the Week, for the week of August 8. At the conclusion of the season, Moore was named the Baseball America Minor League All-Star, MLB.com Minor League Starting Pitcher of the Year, and the MILB.com Organization All-Star. Tampa Bay Rays Moore was called up on September 12, 2011. On September 14, 2011, Moore made his Major League debut against the Baltimore Orioles when he pitched 1 1/3 innings in relief. He gave up a two-run home-run to Matt Wieters and struck out two. On September 22, 2011, Moore made his first start against the New York Yankees. He struck out 11 batters, gave up four hits, and walked one in five scoreless innings. Moore made his second start in Game 1 of the 2011 American League Division Series against the Texas Rangers. Moore gave up just two hits in seven innings, striking out seven. He finished the 2011 season with a 1-0 record, 2.89 ERA, and 15 strikeouts in 9.1 innings for the Rays. On December 9, 2011, Moore and the Rays agreed to a five-year, 14 million dollar contract with club options that could extend the contract to eight years and 39.75 millions dollars, and could also buy out Matt's free agency for two years. In 2012, Matt pitched 177.1 innings, recording a 11-11 record, 3.81 ERA, 158 hits, 75 earned runs, giving up 18 home-runs, walking 81, and striking out 175 batters. On June 15, 2012, Moore and two other relievers combined for one-hit shutout against the Miami Marlins, in which the Rays went on to win 11-0. In 2013, Moore recorded a 3.29 ERA, with a record of 17-4. He was the first Major League pitcher to get eight wins and became the first left-handed pitcher under the age of 23 to begin the season with eight wins, the previous lefty was Babe Ruth who started his 1922 season with eight wins. Moore was also named to the 2013 American League All-Star team to replace the injured Yu Darvish. Matt finished the 2013 season having given up 119 hits, 55 earned runs, walking 76, and striking out 143 in 150.1 innings of work.